A capacitor generally comprises an electrode substrate with a dielectric film, such as a resin film, and is manufactured as a multilayer capacitor or by rolling up the film. Recently, with miniaturizing electronic equipment, miniaturizing electronic parts has come to be in great demand. Materials and structure relating to the capacitors are aimed at miniaturizing and increasing the containing volume of a capacitor. For example, a metallic film capacitor is known as a means of miniaturizing and increasing the containing volume of a capacitor as mentioned above. A lacquer layer was obtained on both sides of the surface of a polyester film which was metalized by aluminum deposition. The lacquer layer thus obtained ws multilayered or rolled up, thus obtaining a metallic film capacitor. In the prior art mentioned above, the art of coating epoxy resins and the art of putting a polyester thin film into a thin layer electrode substrate are generally known. To miniaturize and increase the containing volume of a capacitor, it is very beneficial to make the dielectric film as thin as possible.
However, the prior art as mentioned above has the following problems; there is a limit to how thin a resin film can be made and the resin film is prone to form pin holes. In order to increase capacitance, a film coating can be thickened by the prior art methods mentioned above and sufficient mechanical strength of the film can be achieved but the film is prone to forming many pin holes and yield efficiency declines. Further the film is extremely deteriorated in resistance and voltage resistivity. When a pin hole id formed on a film, a new problem may occur. A short circuit may develop when a pin hole is generated and may lead to disaster.